


Haikyuu!! Short Fics

by Sakusanei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusanei/pseuds/Sakusanei
Summary: This is just a collection of my abandoned/unfinished and short haikyuu fics that I’ve decided to dump in one location.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. UshiTen: Future

Tendou glanced at Wakatoshi. “Semi got onto the team as a pinch server. Says that after this year, he won’t go back.”

“What about you?” His voice is soft for once, not an imposing command like he was back when he was the captain. He isn’t Ushijima, captain of Shiratorizawa and one of the top three wing spikers. No, he’s just Wakatoshi.

“You already know,” Tendou reminds him. “I’ve quit. I’m not playing volleyball again.”

“You could.” It’s not a reminder (Tendou already knows), it’s not a hopeful wish for him to continue (Wakatoshi also knows). It’s simply a statement.

Even then, it’s a painful truth. It’s a truth Tendou doesn’t want to confront. He isn’t ready for that bridge. Not yet.

So he flashes a grin.

“I know.”


	2. SakuKomo: Farewells

“I have to go.” Sakusa’s leaving when the sun rises; judging by how the indigo sky is tinted with dark oranges, dawn is likely nearing. (He supposes that makes this easier.)

Komori leans up, eyeing Sakusa. He squints at Sakusa’s attire, before dropping his head between his knees. Sighing, he brings his head back up, though it seems as the action physically pains him. “This was going to happen eventually, regardless of what I said.”

“Yes, it would have.”

Because they both know why he is doing this—why he is following the path that Ushijima took, even though it killed him.

“I wish-” Komori begins, but he’s cut off by the stable door slamming open.

Komori’s eyes go wide, and Sakusa can already taste the bitterness on his tongue.

Slowly, he turns, steeling himself for whatever unpleasant sight awaits him.

It’s Komori’s mother, simply glancing between the two. She inclines her head towards Sakusa, but makes no other reference to him. “Your presence is required elsewhere.”

And then she’s gone.

Sakusa turns back to Komori, expecting him to continue.

Except, he doesn’t. He bows his head, scrambles off the barrel. “What I wish for is irrelevant, I suppose.” He pats Sakusa on the shoulder, and Sakusa doesn’t even flinch back at the contact. “Just- come back, okay?”


	3. SakuKomo: Meeting Again

“I told you that I could handle this alone,” Sakusa says, swiping a beige cloth against his blade. Turning the rag on its side, he sighs when he sees the red stains on it. Still, he puts it in his pocket.

“And I told you that you don’t have to.” Komori appears in his line of vision, leaning over.

“You should have stayed within the kingdom,” Sakusa snaps, more venom seeping than he had planned. “The people need the prince, not his stable boy.”

”Though, they would fare better with both.”


End file.
